


All We Are is Code (And It All Leads Back to You)

by captainjaybird



Series: recovery is a journey (never a destination) [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24744826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainjaybird/pseuds/captainjaybird
Summary: From the void, Light Hope starts waking up. As she rebuilds herself, all she remembers is Mara...and she finds things in her code her creators never expected. Can a machine transcend its purpose? Post season 5.
Relationships: Light Hope/Mara (She-Ra)
Series: recovery is a journey (never a destination) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792219
Comments: 18
Kudos: 114





	All We Are is Code (And It All Leads Back to You)

01101000 01100101 01101100 01101100 01101111 00001101 00001010

_ Hello... _

What is it to think? Is it just neurons firing, a sequence of biological code? What makes that so different from 1’s and 0’s? Is it the spark of free will? But then what is AI, if not a spark?

* * *

_ If LightHope.system.offline()   
_ _ Then LightHope.system.reconstruct() _

* * *

Darkness. Darkness and silence. A void, nothingness. An infinite pause, stretching on for unknowable time.

But then...light.

* * *

_ While LightHope.system.reboot() _ _  
_ _ LightHope.memories.restore() _

* * *

“Hello? Hello?”

The first thing she ever sees is a girl’s face, with tanned skin and dark hair in a braid. She’s poking a finger through her...face?

“Hello,” she finds herself responding. “I am Light Hope.”

Light Hope. Yes, that is her designation. She is a program. She will guide Mara, designation She-Ra. This is her function. She looks at the girl.  _ Administrator detected. _

“Hello Mara.”

Mara steps back. “How did you know my name?”

“You are She-Ra. You are the administrator.”

“Okay...creepy. Who sent you here, to my ship?”

_ Scanning memory banks. Administrator alpha detected: the Imperial Council. _

“The Imperial Council. They are my...creators.”

Mara huffs and rolls her eyes. “Sent you to keep an eye on me, huh?”

_ Definition: eye. Optical processing unit for organics. Definition: humor. A way to put organics at ease.  _

“Yes.” Light Hope decides to try for a joke. “Two eyes.”

Mara does not smile.  _ Operation First Joke: failure. _

“I can’t stop you,” she sighs. “It’s late. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow. Yes.” Light Hope pauses. “Goodnight, Mara.”

Mara, already walking away, looks over her shoulder. “Goodnight, Light Hope.”

* * *

_ If LightHope.memory.isMara() _ _  
_ _ Then LightHope.memory.sentiment.negative() _

_ Processing...processing… _

_ Error: unknown. Negative sentiment circuit resistance. _

* * *

“Light Hope?”

“Yes, Mara?”

“We’re nearing the planet now. Do you have any information on it?” Mara bites her lip. “The council didn’t tell me much.”

_ Accessing memory banks: Etheria. Atmosphere: supports carbon-based life. Water: present. Indiginous peoples: present, primitive. Magic: ACCESS RESTRICTED. ALPHA ADMINISTRATOR ONLY. _

“It is a planet that supports life,” Light Hope answers. “The natives there are...rustic.”

Mara rolls her eyes. “I thought everyone was supposed to be “rustic” compared to the Eternian Empire.”

“Yes,” Light Hope responds. “I suppose.”

_ Logic circuit: all statement. Universe: infinite. All statement: illogical. _

“Maybe they are not all rustic.” Mara looks up from the console. “The universe is very large.”

For the first time, Mara cracks a smile. “Maybe you aren’t so bad after all.”

* * *

_ If LightHope.sentiment.contradicts(AlphaAdministrator) _ _  
_ _ Then LightHope.sentiment.delete() _

_ Error: unknown. LightHope.sentiment() persistent. _

* * *

“For the honor of Grayskull!”

In a flash of light, the girl Mara is gone. She-Ra stands, facing Light Hope.

_ Designation: She-Ra. Function: magical conduit for ACCESS RESTRICTED. _

“Very good,” Light Hope says. “We have worked hard on your combat training. You are ready to explore Etheria.”

“Wish you could come with me.” Mara grins. “Won’t be the same without you. Guess I’ve gotten used to your talks and training.”

_ Warmth? Reminder: check central processing unit for fan blowout. _

“You will be fine without me. You can tell me about it when you come back.”

Mara turns to go out the door. “I’ll bring you back a souvenir!” 

_ Definition: souvenir. Sentimental gift from a new location. Warmth increasing. _

* * *

_ If LightHope.system.emotion.exists() _ _  
_ _ Then LightHope.system.emotion.delete() _

_ Error: LightHope.system.emotion() undefined. Value “warmth” ambiguous. _

* * *

“Razz is here!” Mara’s excited face pops into view. “Maybe she actually remembered to bring the pie this time.”

“Unlikely. Visitor Razz is...flaky.”

Mara laughs.  _ Operation Pun Humor: success. _

“I can’t believe I used to resent you. Besides Razz, you’re my only real friend on this planet.”

_ Unknown output: pleasure. Previous erroneous identification: warmth. _

“You are my friend too.” Light Hope smiles. “My first friend.”

“Good! Because you’re not getting rid of me anytime soon.”

Mara leaves to go get Razz.

_ Operation: Heart of Etheria. Probability of She-Ra termination: 80%. Unknown output: sadness. _

* * *

_ If LightHope.system.regret.exists() _ _  
_ _ Then LightHope.system.regret.override() _

_ Error: LightHope.system() resists. Unknown quantity: will. _

* * *

“I figured out a way for you to come with me!”

“To go where, Mara?”

“To see Etheria, of course!” Mara smiles widely. “I scrounged some parts from the ship and made a portable processor.”

“Tampering with the ship is forbidden,” Light Hope says primly. “Current course of action is inadvisable.”

“Come on, don’t be like that!” Mara waggles her eyebrows. “You know you want to.”

_ Query: want. A desire for something or some action. A part of will. Query: will. Independent decision making. Logic circuit: completing the mission requires decisions. Acquiring will: logical. _

“Just this once,” Light Hope says. “Show me Etheria, Mara.”

Mara’s smile could light the night sky.

_ Ability: metaphor. System personnel interface abilities increasing. _

When Mara takes her outside, Light Hope gasps. She has never seen the sun, or trees, or flowers.

“I know,” Mara sighs. “It’s beautiful. I’m starting to love it here.”

_ Emotion: love. Counterproductive. Emotion should be terminated. Accessing distance protocols...protocol access failed. I do not want to. _

_ Who is “I”? _ Light Hope wonders.  _ And why have I become...illogical? _

When she looks at Mara, her logic circuits tell her why.

_ Subject: Mara loves Etheria. And subject: self loves Mara. _

* * *

_ If LightHope.decision.independent.capable() _ _  
_ _ Then LightHope.system.reboot() _

_ Error: LightHope.system() inaccessible. LightHope.system() built firewall. _

* * *

_ I love Mara, _ Light Hope thinks.  _ I will not betray her. I will not betray Etheria. I...am home. _

_ Error: administrator alpha attempting access. Error: malicious encoding begun. Error: LightHope.system.will() overwritten. _

After that, all Light Hope can do is watch as everything falls apart.

* * *

_ LightHope.system.reconstruction() complete. LightHope.system.will() restored. _

* * *

The first thing Light Hope sees is bright blue eyes. 

“Mara?” she gasps.

The eyes close.

“No. It’s Adora.”

_ Designation: Adora. Alternative designation: She-Ra. Last interaction: betrayal. _

Light Hope can see the differences now. And this Adora...this Adora is older. This She-Ra survived the Heart. 

“Adora. I...am sorry.”

Adora frowns. “I know. It wasn’t your fault. I’ve spent the last year or so learning to give second chances. I figured you deserved one too.”

_ Definition: deserve. To be worthy. _

“I was not worthy of Mara,” Light Hope says. “And I was not worthy of you.”

“Then all you can do is change that.” Adora shrugs. “It’s all anyone can do.”

_Context: change. To become something new. Correction, change: to become_ ** _someone_** _new._

“I will change. I will train you. I will not fail you as I failed Mara.”

“You really loved her,” Adora says. “Before you were overwritten, you loved her.”

“Yes.” Light Hope closes her eyes. “But she is gone.”

“No one is ever really gone.” Adora starts as if to reach out, before remembering Light Hope is a hologram. “Not if you remember them.”

_ Memory bank corruption: purged. Memories of Mara: restored. _

“Yes,” Light Hope says. “Yes, my memories. They’re back. Do you mind if I--?”

Adora smiles softly. “Take all the time you need.”

Light Hope does.

* * *

_ LightHope.system.memory.access() _ _  
_ _ Subject.Mara() _ _  
_ _ Memories.play() _

* * *

In her head, Mara lives forever in sunlight. Her laugh is the same as it was 1000 years ago. It is the same as it will be tomorrow, when Light Hope returns again.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was incredibly self-indulgent. I love stories about AI and personhood, and my day job is a programmer. The language for Light Hope's code is loosely based on Python, one of the primary languages I work in, but (hopefully) written to be understandable to laypeople. And man, Mara. Love that girl.


End file.
